<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dissendium by malfoysnmordor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639552">dissendium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoysnmordor/pseuds/malfoysnmordor'>malfoysnmordor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A cat - Freeform, Dancing, Evading, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Sneaking Out, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoysnmordor/pseuds/malfoysnmordor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fred weasley and cedric diggory sneak out to hogsmeade through the one eyed witch statue. a fredric oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dissendium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Ced," Fred whispered into the dark. They were sneaking out to Hogsmeade, but Cedric wasn't too sure about it. "But we'll get caught Fred. I know we will," he said worriedly. Fred laughed, "No we won't, you're with me, remember. The 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘞𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘺," he proclaimed mockingly. Cedric smiled but lines of worry still marked his face. "Cheer up! We're almost here now," and they were.</p><p> </p><p>The one eyed witch statue stood in front of them </p><p>"All right, Ced. Walking ahead!"</p><p>"You think you're funny, don't you?" </p><p>"Actually 𝘺𝘰𝘶 think I'm funny. I 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 I am," Fred laughed at himself, Cedric fake punched his shoulder. "Aye, I'm going to need this arm, thank you!".</p><p> </p><p>Cedric felt something brush past his leg. He turned around and looked down at his feet, it was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. He heard Fred whisper "Dissendium" behind him. "Fred?" "Yes, my lovely?" he replied in a sickly sweet voice "It's Filch, he's on the prowl. I told you it was a bad idea!" he was starting to panic. Fred grabbed his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, "Calm down, Cedric. He won't catch us, I promise," Cedric calmed slightly. The two climbed down into the tunnel. </p><p> </p><p>They walked for the guts of an hour before arriving at the entrance to the Honeydukes cellar. Fred put a finger to his lips as he silently removed the stone tile and climbed up. He offered to help Cedric but was, unsurprisingly, declined.<br/>
"Right, through that street level window, okay, Ced?" he nodded. They crawled out, Cedric first, wearily checking around him. Then Fred, more confident and brazen. "We're free!" Fred announced. Cedric smiled in agreement and joy.</p><p> </p><p>They tiproed through the street to the other side of the village. Every minute ir two Cedric would mutter somethinga long the lines of "We shouldn't be doing this. We shouldn't be here. We'll get caught," but they still hadn't. Out into an unused field full of tall grass. Fred grabbed his boycriends hands, dragging him, enticing him to be free and to dance in the moonlight. Not quick to throw caution to the wind, it was a struggle to loosen his weariness.</p><p>"Dance with me, Ced. Have a bit of fun! There're no techers around, we'll never get caught," and Cedric begrudgingly gave in.</p><p>They waltzed and they chased around the field for a minute or two, letting the magic of private freedom set them alight. When they tired they sat in the long grass and shared a kiss under the stars. Nothing else mattered, not teachers, not Filch, just being alone together. Tomorrow was not on their minds, and it wouldn't be for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>